


[fanmix] the joy of repetition really is in you

by hopelesse



Category: Marvel, Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesse/pseuds/hopelesse
Summary: Time loops are abitch.A fanmix for FestiveFerret and SirSapling's fic "A Hundred Times, Once."[19 tracks; total runtime: 1hr 14min]





	[fanmix] the joy of repetition really is in you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FestiveFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Hundred Times, Once](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836897) by [FestiveFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret), [SirSapling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirSapling/pseuds/SirSapling). 



 

[[Listen on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/melaniehopes/playlist/36D6AWBokF6FDGTOoDEvoF?si=bI0tgVB_QPiYlp2jkpvW-w)]

 

**Seventeen Years || Ratatat**  
_I don't write my stuff anymore_  
_I just kick it from my head_

**Get Up || Chinese Man**  
_Get up, get out, you lazy lout_  
_Get into your working clothes_

**Over and Over || Hot Chip**  
_Over and over and over and over and over_  
_Like a monkey with a miniature cymbal_

**English Summer Rain || Placebo**  
_Hold your breath and count to ten_  
_And fall apart and start again_

**Get Out The Way || Mother Mother**  
_I'm not anti-social, I'm just tired of the people_  
_And I'm fine with rolling solo_

**Walk || Kwabs**  
_All of your pleasures catching my eye_  
_If I jump once, then I never think twice_  
_But your temptations making me stay another night_

**Can't Sleep || K.Flay**  
_The night's just long enough_  
_for me to build it all and let it fall apart_

**All Night || Parov Stelar**  
_He'd had would have tried!_  
_Oh! He'd would have faced you!_

**Keep On || Portugal. The Man**  
_Bangin' my head against the wall_  
_All day long_

**Los Ageless || St. Vincent**  
_How can anybody have you and lose you_  
_And not lose their mind too?_

**What's in the Middle || The Bird and the Bee**  
_I want an empty head, I want to go to bed_  
_For a long, long, long time_

**Help I'm Alive || Metric**  
_Help, I'm alive_  
_My heart keeps beating like a hammer_

**Spent Gladiator 2 || The Mountain Goats**  
_Like a fighter who's been told it's finally time for him to quit_  
_Show up in shining colours and then stand there and get hit_

**All the Rowboats || Regina Spektor**  
_It's their own fault for being timeless_

**The 2nd Law: Unsustainable || Muse**  
_Unsustainable_  
_You're unsustainable_

**Automatic || Big Data**  
_I give up, give up_  
_Here I am, don't you want me to do it again_

**Velodrome || Dessa**  
_With a bell to tell us when we're hungry_  
_There's a bell to tell us when we're tired_  
_A bell that tells us to rise and fight, a bell to rise and die_

**Twin Rivers || Big Scary**  
_I don’t wanna have to wake up (Get up, get changed, game face)_  
_I don’t wanna have to wake up again this morning_

**We Got Time || Moray McLaren**  
_'Cause we got time_  
_Yeah we got time_


End file.
